The invention is directed to improvements in a mixture delivery device used on internal combustion engines. There is also the demand for a reduction of polluting exhaust components of internal combustion engines. For nitrogen oxide reduction in the exhaust of internal combustion engines, in particular mixture-compressing self-igniting internal combustion engines, a urea-water solution is introduced into the exhaust system of the engine upstream of a catalytic converter. In the catalytic converter, the introduced urea is converted by means of chemical reactions into ammonia, which brings about the reduction in nitrogen oxides. A similar mixture delivery device has already been disclosed (EP 0 586 913 A2), which is, however, only suitable for a mixture injection into a region of the exhaust system in which the exhaust system is angled.